The present invention relates to fastener coatings. More particularly, the present invention relates to chemistry for fastener tip coatings for ease of drive.
Powered drivers are used to drive fasteners in today's construction industries. In the home construction industry, use of engineered lumber, such as laminated veneer lumber (LVL), is on the rise. LVL is a very hard material and as such is a difficult material into which to power drive a fastener, such as a nail. Powered nailers (combustion, cordless, and the like) have to be sufficiently powerful to drive nails into these materials. This is exaggerated by the use of longer nails, which use is on the rise for improved construction quality and in order to meet building code requirements.
Coated fasteners (e.g., nails) are known and these coated nails do in fact provide ease of driving for powered nailers. However, the power required to drive nails is still high and in the case of cordless nailers, tool power is reduced with increased tool temperature which results in incomplete nail drive—that is, the nail remains standing above the surface of the substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tip coating chemistry that further reduces the force needed to drive a fastener, such as a nail, into a substrate. Desirably, such a coating does not adversely effect the holding power of the fastener.